1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a medicine administering device suitable for administering, for example, powder-state medicine into right-side and left-side nasal cavities of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a method of curing by administering powder-state medicine through nasal cavities can be employed for a patient with nasal allergy, asthma or the like. In this curing method, an exclusive sprayer or medicine administering device is usually used in which a capsule filled with powder-state medicine is accommodated in a medicine accommodating chamber. The powder-state medicine inside the capsule is administered into the nasal cavities of the patient. An example of such a sprayer to be used for this curing method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 59-34267.
This conventional sprayer includes a cylindrical body member which is formed with a capsule accommodating chamber in which a capsule containing powder-state medicine is accommodated. An air supply passage connects to the capsule accommodating chamber. The cylindrical body member is formed at its tip end portion with a medicine spraying hole through which the medicine in the capsule is sprayed into one of the nasal cavities of the patient. The medicine spraying hole is in communication with the capsule accommodating chamber. The capsule in the capsule accommodating chamber is perforated by a needle to be inserted through the medicine spraying hole.
With such a conventional sprayer, an operation for administering the powder-state medicine to the patient has been carried out as follows: First, the tip end portion (formed with the medicine spraying hole) of the cylindrical body member is inserted into one of the nasal cavities of the patient. Then, air is forced through the air supply passage into the capsule which has been perforated, so that the medicine in the capsule is carried through the medicine spraying hole into the nasal cavities of the patient. This operation is repeated alternately for the right-side and left-side nasal cavities of the patient in order to complete a medicine administration to the patient.
However, drawbacks have been encountered in the above conventional sprayer, in which administering the medicine to the patient is accomplished by alternately and repeatedly inserting the tip end section of the cylindrical body member into the right-side and left-side nasal cavities, and therefore it is difficult to supply the right-side and left-side nasal cavities with equal amounts of the medicine. This makes the medicine administering operation troublesome and requires a considerable time for the medicine administering operation.